


Together

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, episode s09e18 Upgrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kal-El should have been Zod's friend, comrade, leader, brother; under the influence of red kryptonite, he becomes much more than that. Set during Smallville 9.18 Upgrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> for the "100_tales" prompt #056 Together

Kal-El was everything Zod loved and hated, and wanted to be, and wanted to destroy. Kal-El should have been his friend, comrade, leader, brother.

Until now, Zod had been sorely disappointed.

Something had changed; Zod wasn't sure what, but he didn't care. Finally, Kal-El stood at his side. They destroyed the deposits of meteor rock, the one substance that could harm them, at last working as a team. Zod was delighted.

"Why the change of heart?" Zod asked casually, as they watched another storage unit burn.

"To protect us," Kal-El said. Zod felt an unexpected flutter in his chest that Kal-El had said "us" and not "me". He stepped forward in front of Kal-El and rested one hand on his left cheek. Kal-El didn't move, merely lifted one eyebrow questioningly. His skin was smooth and warm beneath Zod's fingers, distracting Zod more than he would have expected.

"I have longed for us to be as brothers," Zod said, his voice thick with his yearning.

"Brothers? Or lovers?" Kal-El replied huskily. And then Kal-El's hands were on Zod's body, one hand at his buttocks, the other at his shoulder. Zod couldn't speak, words lost in his sudden, unexpected, arousal.

Kal-El kissed him then, soft lips meeting Zod's, tongue darting between Zod's lips. When he withdrew, Zod shivered.

"Kal-El –"

"Do not speak," Kal-El ordered. Zod liked this new Kal-El, who was commanding and powerful; he submitted willingly, allowing Kal-El to remove his clothes.

Kal-El undressed too, and while the night was chilly, their superhuman abilities meant they were not overly bothered by the cold. The blaze warmed them anyway, and it was under this flickering light, like the flames from a million candles, that Zod let Kal-El tease and caress every part of his body. Zod closed his eyes and gave himself over to the ecstasy of being at Kal-El's mercy.

"Kneel," Kal-El said at last and Zod, used to giving the command rather than obeying it, did so instantly. Kal-El caressed his cheek. "Service me," Kal-El said and Zod moved immediately to do so.

Zod had never done this before but Kal-El did not seem displeased by his attempt, for he leant back his head, eyes wide with pleasure, and his cock grew hard in Zod's hand, pulsing beneath Zod's eager tongue. Growing bolder, Zod took the tip of Kal-El's erection into his mouth, seeking to bring his lover to orgasm. He was gentle, mindful of his teeth and the potential for harm, but soon grew increasingly confident in his movements.

Suddenly Kal-El's hand grabbed at Zod's hair, tugging at it painfully. "Enough," he said. Zod released him and sat back on his heels, hurt by this sudden rebuttal. Perhaps Kal-El saw the disappointment on Zod's face, for he added, "The emergency services are almost here."

Now Zod, too, was aware of the sirens that heralded police and fire trucks racing to extinguish the blaze. Quickly the two men dressed and were gone before anyone else arrived.

* * *

Much later, Zod stared at the photograph of himself atop the Space Needle, stood next to the beautiful, wonderful, Kal-El. They were caught in the snowstorm Kal-El had caused, their matching dark clothes contrasting so beautifully with the delicate white flakes.

And Zod turned his sorrow inwards, another bitter thorn in his soul, that their moment of union was over and there would likely never be another.


End file.
